


Stay

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe asks Caitlin to stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic bad hair day theme. Prompt "do you even own a hairbrush?"

"Stay." 

The word is spoken low, a cross between teasing and pleading, and Caitlin smiles as she turns back towards Joe. He must think he's won a victory because he grins, pulls the covers tighter around them, pulls her closer to him. She doesn't put up much resistance but she tells herself it's only temporary.

"I need to go home," she reminds him. "Unless you want to explain to Barry why I'm here for breakfast."

Joe shakes his head. "He's staying out tonight." He runs a finger down her arm, leaving goosebumps on her skin. "You wouldn't leave me lonely, would you?"

She laughs at his exaggerated pout. "So what do I say when I turn up at work in today's clothes?"

"That you overslept and grabbed the first thing you found?" She gives him a look and his hand moves under the covers, caresses her back. "You can shower here..." He kisses her neck. "We can shower together." His kisses move lower. "I'll wash your back..."

It's tempting, but there are some practical issues. She runs a hand over his head and it's only partly in illustration.  "And my hair? Do you have a blow drier here? Do you even own a hairbrush?"

He lifts his head, twirls a strand of hair around his finger. "Can't you tie it up?" Caitlin bites her lip, considering, knowing there's a grip in her purse and Joe's grin is delighted. "Got you thinking about it..."

Caitlin's hands do some exploring of their own, enough to make Joe's eyes flutter shut, make his breath stutter a little. "I suppose I could set the alarm on my phone for a couple hours earlier than usual... go home and change before I go to work..."

Joe leans in, brushes a kiss over her lips. "I just want to wake up with you," he says. "Just this once." 

If she's honest, it's something Caitlin wants too, has wanted for a while. "It does sound nice." She winds her arms around his neck. "But you know... suddenly, I'm not at all sleepy."

The look in Joe's eyes sends more goosebumps along her skin. "Well then, why don't I see if I can tire you out?"


End file.
